


Birthday Surprise: A Jikook x Wonho fic

by NeamhCridhe



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Jimin's birthday arrives and nothing is going the way he wants.  That is until he is surprised during his dance practice on a project he was working on with Wonho.





	Birthday Surprise: A Jikook x Wonho fic

**Author's Note:**

> *~*These are FICTION stories, meaning some of the stuff in them are NOT REALISTIC and if you don't like them, move along.~*~

“Jeonggukkie!” Comes Jimin’s yell and the guys flinch in unison, looking at the maknae who shrunk down in the seat.

“Jeon Jeongguk!” Jimin yells again and they hear his feet on the stairs.

They look at the stairs and see a very pissed off Jimin come down.

“Where is that little shit?!” Jimin roars and they flinch, looking at the chair Jungkook was in, only to find it empty.

“What happened Jiminie?” Hoseok asks.

They noticed Jimin was only in a towel and his mint colored hair was soaking wet, hanging in his eyes.

“That little shit used all of MY shampoo AND bodywash!” Jimin growls, shoving his glasses up his wet nose, but they slid down again almost instantly. “Jeon Jeongguk! If I have to hunt you down I will beat your ass black and blue!”

“Calm down, Jiminie.” Hoseok says, going to him and hugging the wet mochi.

“You can use mine.” Yoongi says.

“That's not the point!” Jimin says, stomping back upstairs. “If I find that little shit…”

The guys share a look and look at the door, shaking their heads.

“I know Kookie loves to tease Chim, but...wow…” Jin says.

“I don't think I've ever seen Jimin that mad.” Taehyung says.

A few minutes later, Jimin comes downstairs again and slams the door as he leaves. Their eyes widen in surprise and Yoongi startles awake.

“What?” He says sleepily.

“I don't know…” Namjoon says.

Jimin heads out, fuming that Jungkook had the nerve to pull that kind of trick on him. He was already late to meet up with Wonho and Jungkook’s prank caused him to be even later.

“Where are you?” Wonho texts.

“I'm on my way. I'm sorry.” Jimin says.

“It's okay. What happened?”

“Jungkook…”

“What did he do now?” Wonho sends with a crying laughing emoji.

“It doesn't matter. The shit is dead when I see him.” Jimin says.

“Okay, okay. Hurry and get here.” Wonho says.

“I'm almost there.” Jimin says.

He sighs and arrives at the studio where he was working on a project with Wonho. He pushes his glasses up his nose as he enters the room, pausing in the dark room.

“What?” He murmurs. “Wonho?”

There was no response and Jimin chews on his lip, feeling uneasy.

“Wonho?” He calls again.

The lights snap on and he's blinded briefly. He blinks to make his eyes adjust and spots both Wonho and Jungkook standing there, holding a cake.

“Happy Birthday, baby!” They both say.

“Wh...what?” Jimin stammers.

“I'm sorry I took your shampoo and bodywash.” Jungkook says. “We needed a way to stall you.”

Jimin sits down hard and feels tears slip down his cheeks.

“I hate you.” He tells Jungkook.

“I know.” Jungkook says softly as they approach.

The candles had been lit and they kneel in front of Jimin.

“Blow out the candles, baby.” Wonho says.

He blows out the candles with a sniffle, pushing his glasses up his nose. He looks at them and noticed they were dressed in his favorite outfits. Jungkook had a blue buttoned up shirt, half unbuttoned and Wonho wore a very snug fitting turtleneck sweater in a lighter blue than Jungkook’s. The shirts showed off their muscles and their tight pants hugged every curve. Jimin swallowed thickly and pushes his glasses up his nose.

“You are a shit.” He tells Jungkook.

“I know.” Jungkook says, tilting Jimin’s chin up to press a kiss to his lips.

Jimin returns the kiss and looks at Wonho, still holding the cake.

“You planned this?” Jimin asks.

Wonho blushes and nods, looking down.

“You’re just as bad as he is.” Jimin says.

“Here.” Jungkook says, taking a piece of the cake and holding it out to Jimin.

Jimin leans in and bites the cake, eyes rolling closed at the taste of his favorite flavor. He hears the two snicker and opens his eyes to look at them.

“I love your sounds.” Wonho says with a smirk.

“Cute little mochi isn't so cute when he makes that face.” Jungkook says.

“You're right.” Wonho says. “He looks down right fuckable.”

Jimin blushes and bites his lip. Out of the three of them, Jimin was always the shy one, but everyone switched depending on their moods. Jimin wore a baggy gray sweater and ripped black jeans. Wonho leans in and kisses the corner of Jimin’s mouth, licking the bit of chocolate off and Jimin gasps. Jungkook takes the cake from Wonho as he leans in to kiss Jimin again firmly. Jimin softly bites Wonho’s bottom lip and Wonho growls softly as he deepens the kiss. Jimin slides his arms over Wonho's shoulders and Wonho sits back and pulls Jimin onto his lap. Jungkook watches them make out before kneeling behind Jimin and leaning in to gently nibble Jimin’s neck.

Jimin gasps and leans back, braced against Jungkook’s chest as Jungkook nibbles and sucks at his neck. Jimin shifts on Wonho's lap, making Wonho gasp and grip Jimin’s hips. Jungkook meets Wonho’s eyes and they smirk in unison as Jungkook lifts Jimin’s sweater up and off. Wonho traces his fingers over the ‘'Nevermind’ tattoo on Jimin’s ribs and Jimin gasps. Jungkook trails his hands over Jimin's sides as he kisses and nibbles his neck and shoulder.

“Jeonggukkie…” Jimin moans.

Wonho smirks and leans in to nibble at the other side of Jimin's neck, making Jimin tremble and moan breathlessly. Jimin shifts again and Wonho hisses, gripping Jimin’s hips to hold him still.

“Stop wiggling…” Wonho groans.

Jimin pants hard. “I can't help it.”

Jungkook moves his hand over Jimin’s abs and down over the front of his jeans, squeezing ever so gently. Jimin gasps, clinging to Wonho and they chuckle.

“Jiminie is so responsive today.” Jungkook says, sucking at a spot under his ear.

“On...only...be...because...you...you cut...me...off…” Jimin pants as Jungkook continues to rub his hand over Jimin’s jeans.

“Is that right?” Wonho murmurs. “What an evil thing to do to our baby.”

Jungkook smirks. “You've been waiting, too.”

“I have.” Wonho agrees. “Which is why him squirming is driving me crazy.”

Jungkook moves away and unbuttons his shirt as he sits and looks at Jimin.

“Come here.” He says.

Jimin swallows hard, panting heavily and crawls over to Jungkook. Wonho slaps Jimin’s ass and he squeaks, looking back at Wonho. Jungkook has Jimin stand on his knees in front of him and presses kisses over Jimin’s belly and hips since his jeans rode a little low on his hips. Jimin bites his lip as he looks down, pushing up his glasses. Wonho moves to his knees behind Jimin, having removed his own shirt and presses his chest against Jimin’s back. He slides his hands down Jimin’s arms, gripping his wrists and pulling his arms back behind his back. He pins Jimin’s arms between their bodies and holds his upper arms to prevent Jimin from grabbing at Jungkook. Jungkook trails his fingers over Jimin’s chest, teasing his nipples hard before trailing them down the center of his belly to his jeans.

“Jeonggukkie…” Jimin moans breathlessly.

Jungkook looks up and smirks as he sees Jimin biting his lip, his chest heaving with his breaths. Jimin could also feel how aroused Wonho was as he rubs against his back and looks over his shoulder to watch Jungkook. Jungkook slowly undoes Jimin’s jeans while also rubbing his other hand over the front of his jeans, listening to the sounds Jimin makes. He leans in and gently bites at the tiny pooch of skin under Jimin’s belly button. Jimin gasps and looks down at Jungkook in surprise.

“Wh…what was that for?” Jimin whimpers.

They smirk and Wonho kisses up Jimin’s neck to nibble at his earlobe. It distracts Jimin enough that he moans and leans his head against Wonho’s shoulder. Jungkook slides Jimin's jeans down just enough to free his cock and wraps his hand around it. Jimin’s head snaps down to look at him and his glasses slide down his nose. Since his arms were still pinned, he tried using his shoulder to bump them up.

“Wonho...my glasses…” Jimin whines.

Wonho smirks and removes his glasses, tossing them onto their shirts.

“Wonho!” Jimin says in surprise. “I need those!”

Wonho chuckles. “No you don't. Just feel.”

He pulls a cloth out of his back pocket and places it over Jimin's eyes, blindfolding him.

“Wh...what?” Jimin says. “This is not fair!”

They both chuckle this time and Jungkook nibbles his belly again, making Jimin gasp and he lowers his head to press a soft kiss to the top of Jimin’s cock. Jimin’s hands pop free, but were caught by Wonho before they could move anywhere.

“No, no.” Wonho says. “Don't make me tie your hands.”

Jimin pants hard, but doesn't try to move his hands again when Wonho moves them back behind his back. Jungkook slowly teases his lips and tongue over Jimin's cock, listening to his sounds. Wonho wraps his arms around Jimin, teasingly pinching his nipples as Jungkook slips Jimin's cock into his mouth and slowly moves his head. Jimin whimpers and trembles against Wonho, leaning his head back against Wonho's shoulder. Wonho shifts behind Jimin and undoes his pants, pulling his cock free and wraps Jimin's hand around it. Jimin inhales sharply with a squeak of surprise and slowly strokes it with the awkward angle. Wonho moans, really close to Jimin's ear and it gives Jimin goosebumps. Jungkook moves his head a little faster and he could tell that Jimin was already highly aroused. He draws back with a pop, breathing hard.

“Strip.” Jungkook commands Jimin and Wonho stands to lift Jimin to his feet.

Wonho helps Jimin step out of his shoes and jeans. Jungkook pops the button on his jeans, still sitting and pulls his cock out, stroking it as he watches Wonho tease Jimin with nibbles and kisses up the back of his thighs, over his ass, and up the meaty section of his back. Jimin fists his hands, gasping and whimpering and Wonho lightly, but firmly, smacks Jimin's ass before leading him to Jungkook. Jungkook guides Jimin to sit on his lap, pressing their cocks between their bellies. Jungkook moans as Jimin rocks his hips and kisses Jimin deeply as Wonho moves behind him and slides his hands over Jimin's sides.

Jungkook lays down and Jimin braces his hands on his chest as he grips Jimin's hips. Wonho strokes his cock as he watches Jimin grind against Jungkook. Jungkook moans as Jimin rubs his cock against Jungkook’s and grips his hips tighter. Wonho moves to kneel behind Jimin and rubs the shaft between Jimin’s ass cheeks, making him gasp.

“I...I can't…” Jimin pants hard. “I'm going to explode.”

Wonho meets Jungkook's eyes and they both smirk. Jungkook pulls Jimin down to kiss him passionately while wonho slowly presses his cock into Jimin's tight little ass. Jimin breaks the kiss, crying out as he's stretched around Wonho's cock.

“Oh...oh hell....” Wonho murmurs. “Stop squeezing!”

They all laugh a bit before Wonho begins thrusting slowly at first. The movement causes Jimin's body to rub against Jungkook's and Jungkook moans deeply. They all breathe hard, the sounds of their bodies heightening their arousal even more. Jungkook and Wonho link hands on Jimin's hips as Wonho picks up the pace, pulling Jimin back and forth against their bodies. Wonho raises to his knees, sitting on Jungkook's thighs and pulls Jimin up against his chest. He continues to thrust into Jimin and Jungkook sits up, sliding his hands around Wonho's back to pull them close, sandwiching Jimin between them. He meets Wonho's gaze and Wonho leans in to kiss Jungkook as Jungkook strokes both Jimin's cock and his own.

Jimin clings to Jungkook's shoulders as Wonho bounces him into his thrusts, bringing himself closer to his orgasm. Jimin whimpers and trembles, unable to last any longer and releases, covering his chest, Jungkook's chest, and even catching Jungkook on the chin. Jungkook gasps in surprise and chuckles, also reaching his orgasm and adding to the mess on their chests. Jimin clenching around Wonho quickly brings him to his orgasm as well and releases his seed deep inside Jimin's ass. They pant heavily as Wonho slows to a stop and hugs Jimin close, kissing his neck. Jungkook removes the blindfold and Jimin blinks several times to adjust his eyes.

“Happy Birthday, baby.” Both Jungkook and Wonho say and Jimin blushes.

“That...was quite...the birthday surprise.” Jimin pants and they laugh.


End file.
